


baby, i just wanna spend some time with you

by letfelicitysoar



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, keo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But, Taekwoon had already paid and Jaehwan had spent all the money in barely a week. He had been bought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, i just wanna spend some time with you

“Can you shut up for once?” Taekwoon grumbled, grinding rather harshly into Jaehwan, making the younger male yelp in surprise. He hadn’t been particularly prepared for that.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he heaved, sweat trailing down the sides of his face. “You’re going to _break_ me.”

Taekwoon made sure to roll his eyes as dramatically as possible. “You say that all the time.”

Of course, Jaehwan wanted to protest to that. He didn’t say it all the time, not as much as before anyways when Taekwoon had whipped out his dick the first time, making him scream that there was no way in hell he was going to let _that_ in him. But, Taekwoon had already paid and Jaehwan had spent all the money in barely a week. He had been bought.

He felt like his mind was turning to jelly currently, Taekwoon being unrelenting in allowing Jaehwan any moment of clarity to start talking about how dreadful Hakyeon was being of late or how pathetic any of his other clients were being just because he spent more time with Taekwoon. It was a matter of money, in the end. Whoever could offer him the most in the shortest amount of time was whoever would get him most in the longest amount of time. A fair trade.

“God, you couldn’t have come outside?” Jaehwan complained, sitting upright despite the pain in his ass. “My stomach feels like it’s gonna implode.”

To his side, Taekwoon remained laying on his front, jaw slack with sleep and mind casted off somewhere else. Jaehwan frowned, he hated when the other ignored him. He decided he’d have to get clean as soon as possible, a sticky sense of unease burying its way within his skin. The idea of shower sex briefly flashed in his mind, thinking it’d be fun, but he recalled the last time he had tried to wake Taekwoon from his slumber and immediately the prospect of getting both clean and dirty slipped away from him. He stood, ready to make his way to the ensuite bathroom before a hand shot out, grabbing him by the waist and locking him place. It was possessive.

“I need to shower,” Jaehwan grumbled, only slightly annoyed, but he settled back into the pillows.

“Later,” said Taekwoon, his voice was gravely and a chill ran down Jaehwan’s spine. “Sleep now.”

He sighed, resigning somewhat. “I have an early class tomorrow.”

“I’ll drop you off.”

That made him laugh. The idea of Taekwoon driving him in his expensive foreign car just to drop him off at school like he was some kind of child.

Or maybe it was something more intimate, Jaehwan shook the thought away.

“Thanks for the offer, but I really should go.” He stroked his fingers through the soft black tufts of Taekwoon’s hair, the other male emitting a low hum. The hold on Jaehwan had loosened and he took that moment to slip out of bed, shuffling to the bathroom to take a much needed shower. The cold water spraying on him was a huge contrast to the red heat of his skin, making him wish he hadn’t particularly come out tonight. But, he had come the night before and the one before that too. It was beginning to be too much of a regularity.

Taekwoon was still asleep when Jaehwan stepped out, hair wet and dirty clothes thrown back on. He hated the feel of it, but he’d have to deal with it. Spending the night when he had class the next day was of course out of the question. It was easy to leave, as it always had been, which Jaehwan took as a good sign. There was nothing there holding him in place.

He hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> again, i wrote something else but it sounded better as keo so here we go.  
> the age gap is a little bigger here. ken is around 22 and leo is 28.


End file.
